Obsesion
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Junior se obsesiona con Barbie y Joe también.
1. Chapter 1

Le expliqué a Barbie como estaba calculando el área ocupada por el domo. Creo que logré sorprenderlo.

"Continua", contestó Barbie siguiendo con su camino, después de darme una palmada en la espalda.

Sonreí orgulloso mientras clavaba mi mirada en el mapa fingiendo hacer más cálculos.

"¿De dónde salió ese tipo?", preguntó Ben cuando Barbie se alejó.

"Definitivamente no es de aquí", contesté.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", dijo Drake.

"Porque es un tipo genial", dije viendo a Barbie perderse, caminando en la periferia del domo.

Caminaba firme y seguro pese a no ser de aquí. Me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi y por la manera en que me mira creo que yo también a él.


	2. Chapter 2

BelDByJu.

El tipo rubio caminó alejándose de mí. Yo me quedé tirado a la orilla de la colina con mi rostro adolorido, y sin embargo nunca me había sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida. Mis celos cambiaron, ya no eran por Angie sino de Angie. Me di cuenta porque ella me dijo que él la había vuelto loca y porque la cabaña estaba tan destrozada. Me imaginé lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Los duros nudillos de aquel hombre estrellándose contra el dulce rostro de mi novia, como la arrojaba contra las paredes, como enrojecía su trasero con cada nalgada propinada por su fuerte mano, todo esto mientras la penetraba salvajemente. Quise ser ella, quise que me tratara como a ella; en la misma cabaña que un día antes destrozaron juntos, o aquí mismo en la colina donde descansaba la cabaña, donde fuera.

No quería que se fuera, quería alcanzarlo, provocarlo y que me sometiera para seguirme moliendo a golpes. Nadie me había tratado así y no sólo me lo merecía, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Mi nariz y mis labios sangraban mientras lo vi alejarse cada vez más lejos de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Norrie y sus mamás ya se habían ido a dormir. Desde la ventana de mi habitación pude ver en las tinieblas de la noche un automóvil que se estacionó muy cerca de dónde había caído la avioneta. Yo no estaba seguro, pero creí que se trataba del automóvil de Barbie; preferí ir a ver.

Me acerqué al automóvil a ver a su ocupante. Adentro se encontraba Barbie recostado en su asiento. Toque la ventana. Él se levantó y bajó el cristal de la ventanilla.

"Barbie ¿qué haces aquí?", pregunté.

"¿Joe?, dijo al verme,"Intentando dormir".

"¿Por qué aquí?", pregunté mirando su automóvil, "Pensé que dormías en la casa de Julia".

"No, ya no", dijo sin dar más explicaciones, tan misterioso como siempre.

"¿Por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo?", dije, arrepintiéndome casi al instante de lo que había salido de mi boca, "Quiero decir que en mi casa, dormir en mi casa".

El sonrió.

"Estoy sólo", dije.

El pareció interesado.

"¿Estas sólo?", preguntó con arrogancia, coqueteando conmigo.

"Sí", contesté, "Bueno, no, está Norrie y sus mamás".

Barbie puso rostro de decepción.

"Que lastima", dijo.

"Pero puedes dormir en mi cama", me aventure a decir.

"¿Contigo?", preguntó escaneando mi cuerpo, "No crees que sería inapropiado", dijo.

Yo reí.

"No", dije, "Pero si quieres yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala".

Barbie reflexionó mirando perdidamente él parabrisas.

"Está bien", dijo.

"Entonces sígueme", dije dando un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que me siguiera.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la casa, tras de mí escuché la puerta del automóvil abrirse y sus pasos seguirme. Atravesamos la casa rápidamente, cuidando que nadie nos escuchara. Muy pronto llegamos a mi habitación. Esperé a que entrara y cerré la puerta tras de él.

"Lindo cuarto", dijo él mientras yo le preparaba la cama, "Pensé que sería más infantil".

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?", exclamé indignado.

El rió.

"No te ofendas. Es sólo que eres muy joven", dijo.

"No tanto", repliqué.

El sólo me miró con ternura. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y seguí con mi trabajo.

"Listo", dije al terminar mi trabajo, "Ya puedes acostarte a dormir".

Me dispuse a salir.

"¿A dónde vas?", me preguntó.

"A dormir".

"¿En la sala?, ¿Y tus cobijas? No, no lo permitiré", dijo, "Duerme conmigo".

¿Qué durmiera con él? No sabía si eso había sido una orden o un ruego, pero él había cambiado de parecer y eso me gustaba.

"Sí", dije, "Está bien".

El comenzó a quitarse su chamarra. Yo no podía creer el espectáculo que estaba por ver.

"¿No vas a dormir así?", dijo, mientras se quitaba su camisa.

Yo me quede hipnotizado por su bien formado cuerpo.

"¿Me escuchas?", preguntó.

"¿Qué?", dije saliendo del trance, "Yo… sí, claro".

Comencé a desabotonar mi camisa, mientras mi piel expuesta era atacada por los ojos claros de Barbie, que me miraba fijamente. ¿Con que así se sentiá la presa de un león justo antes de ser atacada?, me pregunté. Cuando mi camisa estuvo desabrochada, me la quite y me senté en la orilla de mi cama.

"¿Haces ejercicio?", pregunté señalando con mis ojos su cuerpo, mientras retiraba los tenis de mis pies.

"Sí, un poco", contestó, agachándose a quitarse sus botas, "¿Y tú?".

"A decir verdad, no", contesté un poco avergonzado.

"No lo necesitas", dijo poniéndose de pie, "Tienes bonito cuerpo".

"¿Enserio?", pregunté.

"Muy enserio", contestó.

Todo este juego me estaba empezando a cansar. ¿En qué momento se atrevería a dar el paso?

Comencé a quitarme los pantalones, el comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Quedamos en ropa interior, yo en mis ajustados bóxers blancos, él en sus ajustados bóxers negros. Yo sentado en mi cama, el de pie. Ambos intentando ocultar nuestras palpitantes erecciones.

"Bueno", dijo Barbie, "Creo que ya es momento de dormir".

"No", repliqué, "Si voy a compartir una cama contigo lo último que quiero hacer en ella es dormir".

El sonrió.

"Mira, discúlpame por jugar contigo, no fue correcto", dijo arrodillándose ante mí y tomando mis manos con las suyas, "Me gustas pero eres muy joven para mí".

"¿Y eso qué?", pregunté indignado.

"Está mal", dijo él.

"Te gusto ¿no es así?", argumenté, "Y tú me gustas a mí. Eso es todo lo que importa".

"No es así de fácil".

"Nadie tiene por que enterarse", dije.

Él se levantó y comenzó a tomar su ropa.

"Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo", dije.

Él se detuvo y volteó a verme.

"¿Nunca lo has hecho?", preguntó.

"Con nadie", dije negando con la cabeza.

Él se quedó reflexionando un poco y me miró.

"Entonces hagámoslo", dijo dándome una gran sonrisa y caminando hacia mí.

Yo sonreí y me puse de pie para recibirlo. Él llegó a mí, tomó mi mandíbula entre sus manos. Miró mis ojos con sus intensos ojos verdes, sólo por un segundo, justo antes de juntar sus cálidos labios con los míos. Comenzó a besarme, yo me entregué al beso, dejando que sus labios hicieran lo que quisieran con los míos; mientras su tupida barba raspaba con cada movimiento mi lampiño rostro.

Él bajó sus labios para atacar mi sensible cuello, yo reaccioné acariciando su fuerte espalda, atrayéndolo aun más a mí. Sus labios fueron bajando a mi pecho. Creo que a Barbie le gustó mi cuerpo pues mientras sus labios atacaban mis pezones sus manos recorrían mi discreto abdomen, todo esto con una gran devoción. Se arrodilló ante mí, tomó el elástico de mis bóxers y me lazó una mirada antes de bajar mi ropa interior hasta mis rodillas, levanté mis pies y el acabó de deshacerse de mi ropa. Mi miembro salió libre, erecto. Él, sin miedo alguno, comenzó a bombearlo con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeada mis testículos, haciéndolo como todo un experto.

"¿Tú ya lo has hecho?", pregunté con timidez sumergido en el placer que me estaba brindando.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó sin abandonar su trabajo.

"A hacerlo con otro hombre", dije.

"Estuve en la milicia", dijo, "Puros hombres, mucho tiempo, ¿Tú qué crees?", dijo sonriendo justo antes de empujarme, haciéndome caer en la cama.

Entonces él metió sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha en mi boca.

"Humedécelos", ordenó.

Yo obedecí. Cuando sintió adecuado, llevó sus dedos húmedos a mi orificio. Comenzó a jugar dando vueltas en la periferia de mi entrada. Pero también tomó mi miembro con su boca y comenzó a bombearlo. Yo use una almohada para ahogar los gemidos que Berbie me estaba provocando, evitando que alguien me escuchara. Poco a poco fue introduciendo lentamente sus dedos dentro de mí. Con movimientos de tijera fue abriendo cada vez más mi interior. Todo esto sin dejar de de bombear con su boca mi miembro. Sentí una combinación de placer y dolor. Pero por ningún motivo quería que parara.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó para confirmar lo que él ya sabía.

Yo afirme con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Por allá hay condones", dije señalando el cajón donde los guardaba.

El se dirigió al lugar y abrió el cajón.

Sonrió al ver lo que guardaba ahí. En ese cajón no sólo tenía condones, tenía un consolador de goma y lubricante. Barbie tomó un condón pero también tomo la botella de lubricante.

"Esta nuevo", dije, "Nunca me atreví a usarlo".

"No importa", dijo, sabiendo que me refería al consolador, "¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que tenías lubricante?", dijo él, "Nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo".

"Lo siento, pero si te lo hubiera dicho, no me hubieras hecho todo lo que mi hiciste", dije guiñando un ojo.

El sólo sonrió.

"Espero que te gusté lo que está por venir", dijo, y bajó su ropa interior. Parado ahí en toda su gloría parecía la escultura de un dios griego.

Él abrió el condón y lo deslizó por su miembro. Caminó hacia mí con la botella de lubricante en las manos. Mientras se masturbaba, llenó mis entrañas de lubricante.

"Sólo hazlo ya", rogué.

"Espera un poco. No quiero que te duela demasiado".

"Sólo date prisa".

Al terminar hizo que me pusiera en cuatro patas con mi trasero hacia él. Subió a la cama, tras de mí, y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi orificio.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó.

"Sí", dije casi como si fuera un ruego.

Entonces el comenzó a adentrarse en mí. Me sentí partirme en dos con cada milímetro que se iba adentrando su miembro.

"¿Quieres qué pare?", me preguntó al ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Sólo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza. Él continuó. Yo sabía que el dolor que estaba sintiendo pasaría y podría sentir placer, o al menos así lo esperaba.

"Listo", dijo cuando entro completamente, "Acostúmbrate y cuando te sientas listó empezaré".

Me sentí extraño e incomodo pero pesé a eso me estaba gustando y el dolor poco a poco se fue disipando.

"Ya puedes empezar", dije cuando el dolor se volvió casi nulo.

Él me tomó por la cintura y entonces comenzó a moverse primero suave y delicadamente pero pronto aumento el ritmo. Su mano derecha tomó mi miembro y comenzó a bombearlo coordinado con el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras mis hombros eran atacados por besos y mordidas.

"¿Te está gustando?", preguntó.

"Sí", dije casi gimiendo, "Mucho".

Continuamos en esa posición por varios minutos más.

"Quisiera cambiar de posición ¿estás de acuerdo?", me preguntó Barbie al oído.

"Sí, hagámoslo".

El se acostó en la cama mirando el techo.

"Sube", ordenó.

Pero desobedecí y en su lugar me abalance a besar su torso, mientras usé una mano para masajear su miembro., con una mezcla de hambre y timidez que sólo alguien virgen puede tener. No quería quedarme sin probar el salado sudor de aquel dios griego. Él, mientras tanto, acariciaba mi espalda. Seguí así por varios minutos hasta que me interrumpió.

"Joe", dijo, "Podemos seguir adelante".

Entonces obedecí, dudé en si lo podría hacerlo bien pero seguí adelante. Subí a su pelvis y ayudándome de mis manos comencé a empalarme en su miembro. Esta vez la entrada fue muy fácil.

"Cuando estés listo comienza a moverte arriba y abajo", dijo.

"Estoy listo", dije mientras sus manos recorrían con adoración mi cuerpo.

Comencé a moverme entorno a su eje.

"Eres bellísimo", dijo.

Él tomó mi miembro y comenzó a bombearlo. Noté que me faltaba estabilidad así que lo tomé de los hombros y continúe cabalgándolo por varios minutos.

"Sí, sigue", gemía Barbie, "Estoy por venirme".

Así lo hice lo cabalgué tanto como me fue posible. Y dando un gemido terminó. Yo aproveché que aun estaba erecto y continúe montándolo, mientras él seguía bombeando mi miembro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me viniera derramando mi semilla sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Te gustó?", me preguntó.

Yo me agaché a besarlo.

"Sí, mucho", dije, "Fue mejor de lo que imaginé".

Nos volvimos a besar.

"Recuerda que nadie debe de saberlo", me recordó Barbie.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie", dije sonriendo, "Pero a cambio de algo".

"¿De qué?", me preguntó un poco preocupado.

"De que lo volvamos a hacer", dije.

"Está bien", dijo riendo, "¿Cuándo?".

"Aquí, ahora mismo".

El rió y me besó.

"Olvidaba que a tu edad la libido es insaciable". Esa noche lo volvimos a hacer dos veces más.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, aun desnudo. Busqué a Barbie en mi cama, no estaba, se había ido. Lo encontré después, cuando salí a ver el domo en compañía de Norrie. En el domo se había formado una cortina de mariposas monarca. Los dos estábamos impactados por lo que estábamos viendo, era un espectáculo asombroso. Tras de nosotros se escuchó la puerta de un automóvil abrirse.

"¿Barbie?" pregunté al verlo salir de su automóvil.

Creo que para evitar sospechas, al terminar conmigo, se fue a dormir a su automóvil. Nos dimos una mirada de complicidad antes de que se pusiera sus gafas de sol.

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó uniéndose a nosotros a ver el espectáculo.


	4. Chapter4

Mi padre me había corrido de la casa y había renegado de mí. Sin tener a donde pasar la noche caminé sin rumbo en medio de la noche. Dejé que mis pies se movieran solos, sin un destino fijo. Terminé frente a la casa de Angie, no sabía que hacia ahí, seguramente ella ni siquiera me abriría la puerta.

Entre el silencio de la noche escuché un rechinido. Con sigilo seguí el ruido para encontrar el origen del mismo. El ruido venía de un automóvil, estacionado cerca del lugar donde calló la avioneta, a poca distancia de la casa de Angie. El automóvil se mecía fuertemente de manera rítmica, sus cristales estaban empañados. Me acerqué un poco más y puede identificar el automóvil, era el auto de Barbie.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia. Era obvio que alguien estaba teniendo sexo dentro de él y seguramente esas dos personas eran Barbie y Angie. Corrí los pocos pasos que me separaban del automóvil y abrí la puerta del conductor. Me llevé una gran sorpresa. En su interior sí estaba Barbie pero no estaba con Angie. Contra el asiento reclinado del conductor, Barbie atacaba con movimientos pélvicos a Joe, el hermano menor de Angie. La imagen duró sólo por una fracción de segundo pues al ser descubiertos ambos dieron un salto. Ambos se abrazaron, como queriendo ocultar su desnudez con el cuerpo del otro.

"Junior, yo…", intentó decir Barbie.

"¿Qué? ¿Dirás que no es lo que parece?", pregunté burlonamente.

"Por favor no le digas a nadie", rogó Barbie.

"No puedo creerlo", dije, "Primero te tiras a Angie y ahora a su hermano".

"¿Qué?", preguntó Joe enojado, "¿Dormiste con mi hermana?".

"¿Barbie no te lo había dicho?", le pregunté a Joe.

"No es así", intentó justificarse Barbie, "Yo nunca dormí con tu hermana".

"Bueno, los dejo, creo que tienen asuntos que arreglar", dije, retirándome del lugar.

No fui muy lejos. Escondido entre los arboles comencé a masturbarme recordando el movimiento del firme trasero Barbie entre las piernas de Joe. Sentí celos de Joe, deseaba ser yo, y no él, al que atacaba Barbie. Pero mientras me estimulaba una idea cruzó por mi mente. Tal vez podía sacar provecho de lo que acababa de ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi padre salió apresuradamente de la oficina, tras de él salieron Linda y Barbie. Mi padre, ignorándome, salió de la estación.

"Junior ve por Carter. Vayan al pozo de Olli Dinsmore. Tu padre expropiará el pozo, necesitará de nuestro apoyo", me dijo Linda, apresurada en salir de la comisaría.

Recargado en uno de los escritorios, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Adelántate", dijo Barbie a Linda, "En unos segundos estoy contigo".

Esperaba esto. Después haberlo descubierto con Joe la noche anterior, seguramente Barbie querría hablar conmigo.

"No tarden", dijo Linda, dejándonos solos.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?", le dije a Barbie agresivamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Ayer… ", dijo Barbie atorándose con sus propias palabras, "Intenté alcanzarte".

"¿Qué? Pervertido, querías violarme a mí también", dije a Barbie para molestarlo, aunque en el fondo es lo que me hubiera gustado que hiciera.

"No", murmuro Barbie exasperado, acercándose a mí para que nadie más escucharalo que decia, "Quería hablar contigo".

"¿De qué?", pregunté, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

"¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que viste anoche?", me preguntó en voz baja Barbie.

"¿De qué? ¿Cómo violabas a Joe?", dije.

Barbie volteó asustado a todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado.

"¡No lo viole!", corrigió Barbie.

"No creo que el pueblo lo vea así",.

"Contesta mi pregunta", exigió Barbie, "¿Le contaste a alguien, si o no?".

"¿Estas detenido?", pregunté.

"No".

"Entonces no, oviamente, no le he dicho a nadie", dije.

"Junior, por favor, no le digas a nadie. Joe y yo queremos permanecer en secreto".

"No puedo Barbie. Yo soy la autoridad y tu cometiste un delito", dijé sacando sus esposas, "De hecho debería de detenerte", dijé mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Barbie.

"Junior… ", Barbie comenzó a decir.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?", dijo Linda en la entrada de la comisaría e interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Nada", contestó apresuradamente Barbie.

"Rápido, los estamos esperando", ordenó Linda.

Ambos obedecimos y comenzamos a caminar a la salida. Al verlos Linda se dio la vuelta y regreso a su patrulla. En eso Barbie cruzó su brazo tras de mi espalda para tomar mi hombro .

"Por favor no le digas a nadie", susurró Barbie a mi oído.

Junior se estremeció ante el contacto.

"Venme a buscar aquí en la noche", contesté, "Tal vez encuentre algo que me puedas dar a cambio".

Yo sabía bien lo que quería de Barbie. Desde ayer en la noche, cuando vi a Joe y a Barbie juntos, lo tuve muy claro, iba a chantajear a Barbie para pasar un anoche con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo estaba recostado dentro de la celda, era el único lugar donde podía adormir después de que mi padre me hubiera echado de casa. A lo lejos escuché el eco de unos pasos en la comisaría. Hacía más de 5 minutos que Linda se acababa de ir. Podía ser ella que regresaba por algún motivo, pero no, yo estabas seguro, era Barbie. Me arriesgue y dije.

"Llegas tarde. Te estaba esperando Barbie".

"Estaba esperando a que Linda se fuera", dijo Barbie al llegar a la celda.

Me levanté para mirarlo. Estaba ahí, recargado contra la reja, tan masculino como siempre.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?", dijo Barbie.

"Eres muy directo", dije mirando, "Veras, aun no le he dicho a nadie de lo que vi ayer pero mi silencio tendrá un precio".

"Lo imaginé, ¿Cuál es tú precio?", preguntó.

"Desúdate", dije.

El sonrió pensando que se trataba de una broma pero su sonrisa se fue apagando al darse cuenta que yo no estaba jugando.

"Desnúdate", repetí.

"No", dijo tajantemente, "No haré eso", y comenzó a caminar lejos de la celda.

"Cómo quieras pero le contaré a todo mundo lo que te vi hacerle a Joe", dije, antes de cerrar los ojos y volverme a recostar.

No contestó nada, pero pude oírlo dar algunos pasos en dirección a la salida. Luego se detuvo un par de segundos para después regresar.

"Debe de haber otra forma", dijo.

"No", contesté, "Es esta o les diré a todos, así de simple", dije sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer así?", preguntó.

"Sí, te desnudas o todos se enteran".

No sé qué pasó pero cuando menos me di cuenta Barbie me había levantado. Sujetándome de la camisa me tenía acorralado contra la pared.

"Volveré a repetir: ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer así?", preguntó presionándome contra la pared y poniendo su frente contra la mía.

Me sentí excitado.

"Claro que sí", contesté para darle un beso en su boca.

Él, enojado, me soltó, sólo para darme un puñetazo en la cara que casi me hace caer. Mi boca comenzó a sangran. Yo respondí dándole un puñetazo en la suya. Él me dio dos más haciendo a mi nariz sangrar. Me arrojé contra él, sujetándolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Forcejeamos, chocando una y otra vez con los imites de la celda, hasta que caímos al piso. Aproveché para subir sobre él y someterlo. Lo logré pero sólo por un segundo, pues en un instante el terminó sobre mí, sometiendo mis manos con las suyas. Yo forcejee para cambiar de posición pero al no lo logré, me di por vencido. Volvimos a quedar en la posición que teníamos en la colina.

"Se los diré a todos", volví a amenazar esperando provocar su ira para que me continuara moliendo a golpes, "No descansaré hasta ver que te linchen".

Pero él pareció no oírme, aun agitado, no dejaba de mirarme con rabia.

"Me oíste, yo…", no me dejó terminar pues sus labios comenzaron a atacar los míos con gran intensidad.

Me paralicé por un segundo, no lo esperaba, pero tan pronto reaccioné, respondí a sus besos con la misma intensidad. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron entonces una danza la una contra la otra y sus labios se llenaron con la sangre de mi boca. Al parecer Barbie estaba accediendo a mis términos. Barbie se incorporó, sentándose en mi pelvis, y ante mí, se quitó su chaqueta y playera; yo rápidamente comencé a tocar su torso desnudo. Apenas si tuve tiempo, ya que Barbie abrió mi camisa con un solo movimiento, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados por toda la celda. Luego bajó y comenzó a atacar mi cuello con sus besos, subiendo poco a poco, haciendo correr electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mí oreja, la tomó entre sus dientes y la movió de un lado a otro como si quisiera arrancarla. Yo rogaba que se detuviera pero él no me hizo caso. Era doloroso pero me gustó.

Después se puso de pie e hiso que me arrodillara ante él. Me tomó de la cabeza y hundió mi cara en el bulto de sus pantalones. Apenas si podía respirar.

"¿Quieres esto?", dijo, comenzando a restregar su bulto contra mi cara.

Sentí como, lentamente, su flácido miembro fue aumentando su dureza. Entonces comencé a darle mordidas, queriendo devorar su miembro. Al principio fui suave, pero poco a poco aumenté la fuerza. Creo que al final le dolió porque, dando un grito, me alejó de él para darme una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Entonces me levantó y me llevó a la reja de la celda. Poniendo mi rostro contra los barrotes. Levantó mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y usando mis propias esposas me sujetó a los barrotes de la celda, dejándome colgando de ella. Rompió lo que quedaba de mi camisa y empujó mi espalda para que sintiera los fríos barrotes contra la piel de mi pecho y mi abdomen. Grité. El frio comenzó a llegar a mis huesos. Intenté zafarme pero él me lo impidió.

"Esto querías ¿no?", dijo burlándose de mí.

Continuó un poco más de tiempo hasta que escuchó que mis suplicas cesaban. Dándose cuenta que ya me había acostumbrando al frio, me dejó. Puso su desnudo pecho contra mi espalda, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos desabotonó mi pantalón para luego bajarlo hasta mis tobillos

"Lindo culo", dijo Barbie de rodillas tras de mí.

Comenzó a masajear mi trasero, comprimiéndolo con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancar mis glúteos. Juego con ellos hasta que se aburrió. Entonces se detuvo y abandonando mi trasero en el frio de la noche. Volteé a ver qué estaba haciendo y lo vi caminar hacia mí con mi macana en las manos. Sabía lo que venía. De repente sentí el impacto de la macana contra mi trasero. Me quejé.

"¿Te dolió?", dijo Barbie.

"Sí", dije, aunque por supuesto que me había gustado.

"¿Quieres que paré?", dijo. Volví a sentir un segundo golpe.

"Sí", rogué, justó antes de sentir otro golpe, "¡Por favor detenté!".

Pero él me ignoró y continuó apaleándome cada vez con mayor intensidad.

"No, eres un niño malcriado y como nadie se ha atrevido a educarte, yo lo haré", dijo dándome otro golpe.

Continuó así por mucho tiempo, pensé que jamás acabaría. Mi trasero ardía de tantos golpes. Hasta que, por compasión o aburrimiento me dejó en paz. Me dio la vuelta, sin soltarme. Me besó apasionadamente, tomó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior jalándolo una y otra vez, volviendo a abrir las heridas que ya habían cerrado. Mientras, sentí como mis pezones eras apretados con fuerza entre los duros dedos de Barbie. Me sentí frágil, un simple objeto a merced del ex-militar y definitivamente me estaba gustando.

"Entonces", me dijo, "¿Le dirás a alguien?", dijo justo antes de lanzar un puñetazo a mis abdominales.

Me doble del dolor.

"Contéstame", ordenó dándome otro puñetazo, esta vez a mis costillas.

"Le diré a todos", dije, casi sin poder hablar.

Recibí otro golpe.

"Aun no te educas, ¿eh?", lanzó otro golpe.

"No, aun no", dije y recibí a cambio otro golpe.

Inició una lluvia de golpes, usándome Barbie como un costal de boxeo hasta que no pude más.

"Está bien, no le diré a nadie. Sólo no me pegues más", rogué.

"Los términos los pongo yo", dijo, lanzándome un golpe más en mi abdomen, "¿Le dirás a alguien?", dijo repitiendo el golpe.

"¡No!, ya te había dicho que no", dije.

"Muy bien", dijo, dando una respiración de cansancio. "Pero veo que te gustó", dijo, mirando mi miembro.

Estaba tan excitado yo, que mi miembro chorreaba abundantes fluidos. No contesté. Barbie se arrodillo frente a mi miembro, creo que a se le antojó. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a lamer hambriento el fluido que escurría de mí. Barbie no se detuvo ahí, pues cuando terminó de limpiar mi miembro, empezó a devorarlo en toda su longitud.

"Creo que te gusta comer penes", dije burlándome de él.

En respuesta comprimió con fuerza mis testículos con sus manos. Grité por el dolor. Y mientras su boca trabajaba, sus manos empezaron a juguetear con mis testículos jalándolos y estrujándolos. Me retorcía, esa mezcla de dolor y placer me estaban llevando a las nubes. Algunos minutos después terminé, llenando la boca de Barbie de mi esencia. Yo esperaba que eso le molestara y me volviera a agarrara a golpes, pero no, para mi sorpresa no fue así. Barbie devoró cada gota de mí. Cuando terminó se levanto y me beso, llenando mi boca de mis propios fluidos.

"¿Te gustó?", dijo, jalando mis pezones tanto como fue posible.

Grité.

"¿Te gustó?", repitió la pregunta, jalando mis pezones de nuevo.

"Sí", dije.

"Bien", dijo.

Tomándome de la cadera me hizo dar la vuelta.

"Todavía no terminamos", me advirtió al oído y lo escuché alejarse.

Sentí miedo cuando vi que tomó una vez más mi macana. Y sentí aun más miedo cuando colocó la punta de la macana en mi entrada.

"¡No, por favor!", rogué.

"Eso hubieras pensado antes de provocarme", susurró y comenzó a empujar la macana en mi entrada.

"Es mi primera vez", dije esperando que me tuviera compasión.

"Mmm…", exclamó, antes de darme un largo lengüetazo por el dorso de mi cara, "Voy a estrenar tu culo virgen", dijo, dando otro empuje.

Mis entrañas parecía que no iban a ceder, pero eso no lo detuvo, y la fuerza se fue abriendo pasó en mi interior. Jamás en mi vida había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como el que estaba sintiendo, mis gritos llenaron el silencio de la noche. Sentí que me desgarraba con en cada milímetro que la macana se adentraba en mí. Hasta que finalmente decidió que era suficiente. No esperó a que me acostumbrara a la invasión, comenzó a mover la macana dentro de mí. Atacando sin delicadeza, con todas las sus fuerzas de las que era capaz; mientras me sometía sujetando mi nuca con su mano libre. Pasaron los minutos y Barbie no mostró rasgo alguno de cansancio, continuando varios minutos más. Hasta que finalmente retiró la macana de mi interior y dijo:

"¿Estás listo para lo que viene?", dijo, Poniendo la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

No, yo no estaba listo, el dolor en mis entrañas era mucho, pero Barbie no esperó respuesta. Hundió su firme miembro dentro de mí. Esta vez fue fácil la entrada y su miembro era más cómodo y cálido que la macana, pero yo estaba tan lastimado que volví a sentir dolor. Él se acomodó. Rodeó mis caderas con un brazo y con el otro rodeó mi pecho. En cuanto estuvo listo comenzó a embestirme mientras sus labios succionaban con fuerza mi cuello. Yo gemí una y otra vez al ritmo de sus estocadas. Él gruñía como una bestia en celo, mientras la reja de la celda se estremecía con el movimiento. De improviso se detuvo y me hizo girar. Pasó sus brazos entre mis piernas y tomándome de mi trasero me levantó en el aire. Yo me aferré a él abrazándolo con mis piernas. Introdujo su miembro una vez más y me volvió a coger.

Mi espalda se deslizaba contra los fríos barrotes de la celda con el vaivén de su pelvis mientras yo me abrazaba a su cálido y sudoroso cuerpo. El atacaba mi cuello succionándolo y mordiéndolo. Su bombeo era intenso como si su energía no se fuera a agotar jamás. Continuó así por varios minutos más hasta que comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Barbie, en medio de gemidos, explotó; derramando su fluido dentro de mí. Se separó de mí. Quedé ahí, agotado, colgando de los abarrotes. Mis muñecas estaban rojas producto de la fricción de las esposas, mi cuerpo adolorido y mi miembro erecto, en espera de ser atendido una vez más. El me miraba parado frente a mí. Ambos agitados y llenos de sudor en medio de la noche fría.

"¿Has aprendido la lección?", dijo, "Es muy simple. Guardaras silencio si no quieres que se repita esto, ¿entendido?".

"Todo lo contrario", dije, hablando con dificultad, "Si no me vuelves a tratar así les diré a todos lo que le hiciste a Joe".

El se rió, burlándose de mí.

"Estando en ese estado todavía te atreves a chantajearme", dijo riendo, "Veo que aun no entiendes la lección", Barbie comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunté cuando se colocó sus jeans, "No se te olvida algo", dije apuntando mi mirada a mi miembro erecto.

Él se colocó su playera y dijo:

"No. Esto es parte de tu correctivo", mientras se ponía sus botas.

"No puedes dejarme así", dije.

Él se colocó su chaqueta.

"Puedo y lo haré", dijo.

"Al menos quíteme las esposas", dije.

Él se acercó. Tomó con su dedo índice un poco del fluido que salía de mi miembro, lo llevó a su boca y me besó. Compartiéndome de mi propia esencia.

"No te quitaré las esposas. Pasaras así la noche hasta que mañana te descubra Linda o mejor aún, tu padre", dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mi adolorido cuerpo.

Ardí en cólera.

"Si haces eso le diré a todos", dije.

"No te creo", dijo, "Nadie te ha tratado como te he tratado yo. Ahora me necesitas".

Tenía razón.

"Bueno, Linda noche", dijo después de darme un último beso.

Yo amenacé, rogué y exigí pero él no se detuvo. Continuó su camino dejándome colgado, desnudo, sudado y ensangrentado, ante el frió de la noche. Ya que tenía varias horas libres, me puse a pensar en las explicaciones que iba a dar para justificar que me encontraran así. Al menos tenía muncho tiempo para hacerlo.


End file.
